


Shake, Rattle and Roll pt 19

by simplyn2deep



Series: Beacon Hills Quake of 2018 [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hallucinations, Hospital, M/M, earthquake, sterekdrabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: It wasn't the big one, but it sure shook them up!





	Shake, Rattle and Roll pt 19

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [sterekdrabbles on tumblr](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Monday, December 31: medium, comfortable, fantasy

Stiles was comfortable in his fantasy. There were no strange doctors and he was lying in a comfortable bed.

"John needs to be here for this," Stiles recognized that voice. It was his surrogate mother.

“While you do that, I’m going to review his records. I’m concerned about the bouts of confusion that he’s having.”

Melissa pulled out her cell and sent John a text for him to return now.

“We should have known this ahead of time,” the doctor was looking at a medium size folder. “There’s a note that he has a history of bad reactions to benzodiazepines.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on tumblr at [fandommadememad](https://fandommadememad.tumblr.com) or [simplyn2deep](https://simplyn2deep.tumblr.com)


End file.
